everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elodie Vrabec
Elodie Ember Goodfellow-Vrabec, though for the sake of being brief, Goodfellow is often omitted, is the daughter of Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow, and Arrow Vrabec. She inherits her father's destiny of being the next Sparrow in the Prince and The Dragon. She is a Rebel, her mother's destiny sounds much more appealing. Appearance Elodie has light brown hair she wears up in a high, slightly scraggly, ponytail. dark brown skin, and leaf green eyes. Her ears point ever so slightly, but not enough that it's easy to notice. She has brown feathered wings that when not in use stay close to her body, like a bird's at rest. She wears a green loose, flowing dress that reaches about halfway to her knees, a brown leather, intricate belt, and leggings that transition from brown to green. She wears green lace up sandals. Personality From first glance, Elodie may look superficial, someone who only cares about getting trophies and prizes, and doesn't like things that even remotely make her use her brain. That is true, at least, that's the part of her Elodie wants people to see, she wants to be seen as someone who loves to win at all kinds of games and sports, and hates to think. Elodie is competitive. Even if it's a simple game of tic tac toe, she will try her hardest and then try some more to win. If she loses, one of two things happen, she will flip the board over, or she will make you play it over and over again until she does beat you. She absolutely loves anything and everything exciting. Sometimes she nabs a sweet from someone, and sees how far she can make it without getting caught, only to give it back in the end as she didn't really want it. She can make pretty much everything be exciting, if only you give her enough time. All of that is really her. She isn't lying or putting on a show when she acts this way, but she is omitting crucial parts of her, hoping that a lot of people will stop looking after that. She sometimes acts almost like a wild animal if people press to get closer and she didn't invite them through her defenses. The parts of her she is so determined to let only a few people see, include the part that shows just how smart she really is. She gets a+ on all of her tests, quizzes, and lessons, never ever struggles in any assignment she's ever asked to do. But people usually associate being that smart with being a nerd, and therefore Elodie doesn't let anyone other than her family, and whoever graded her papers, know how smart she is. Another part of her that she definitely won't let anyone know about it the part of her that is so afraid. Of death, of her loved ones dying, of being made fun of, of disappointing people, of mice, of spiders, of snakes, of fire, of sharp knifes, you get the idea. She doesn't want to be seen as a scaredy cat, so those fears, are kept way below radar. She enjoys cartooning, a lot more than she's comfortable letting people know about, and can spend hours making little comics and caricatures of people she knows, making up scenarios for them. That is definitely kept under wraps. Friends Zoey Trollsworthe Zoey has a way worse life than anyone Elodie has ever meant, but it doesn't affect her. She just seems normal. But Elodie found out something about Zoey that she isn't sure what to do about, so she kind of pretends she doesn't know about it. She just keeps there relationship as a normal one. Family Mother: Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow While Elodie may prefer talking to her mother when Plucky is in control, Elodie loves both of them. In kind of a reverse parent child relationship, when Robyn's out, all Elodie wants to do is protect her, be it from danger or bad news. She would love to keep everything negative away from Robyn. With Plucky, they engage in many rough and tumble games and activities. Nothing is to much for them to do, and Elodie is much more open with Plucky about many different things. She just, isn't the parent to go to when Elodie was picked on or made fun of as a child. Luckily, those scenarios were few and far between. Father: Arrow Vrabec She does love her father, she really totally does, she just doesn't completely get him. She understands trying to separate aspects of your personality in order to make other people think you don't have some of the aspects of your personality, but still. He's very gentle and understanding, and never ever raises his voice, not even when Elodie was misbehaving. Somehow, that made her feel worse than if he had yelled at her to stop. Brother: Milo Goodfellow They really need to switch destinies. She loves her brother with all of her heart, and will always be just a call away, no matter what she's doing. In private, they are closer than most siblings are. She even fell asleep on his lap a few times. But in public, in order to keep up the whole, only cares about trophies and prizes thing, she avoids and ignores him, unless he's bleeding or otherwise in pain. She really hopes he understands why she does that, but isn't so sure. Romance TBA Abilities '''Flight: '''Her wings, even in human form, are strong enough to lift her off of her feet and carry her through the air. She flies to clear her head, other times, she doesn't really remember she has wings to use, partially because in most sports flying is against the rules. '''Shape-shifting: '''She can transform from her normal human girl form, into a very dark brown sparrow with a few flecks of lighter brown scattered throughout. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Prince and the Dragon Category:The Next Generation of Students